pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TechSkylander1518/Terminating Field Effects
Maybe you're in a tight spot with the current Field Effect and don't have a good one of your own, or maybe you just don't want to have to alter your team a whole bunch. Whatever the cause, here's a list of how to terminate each Field Effect. Notice: I am not certain that "terminate" in the Field Effect guide means that the Field Effect will become a regular terrain rather than return to the default Field Effect, so I will need to test to make sure. The fact that Icy Field is transformed into Water Surface and terminated with different moves makes me think this is the case, but it's possible termination would return it to a Water Surface if the Icy Surface was created from it and to a normal field if the Icy Field was the original Field Effect Note: Desert, Chess, Big Top, Rocky, Ashen Beach, Glitch, and Holy cannot be terminated. Additionally, Factory/Short-circuit and Mountain/Snowy Mountain can be permanently changed into each other, but not terminated. Electric Field If it was created by the move, it can be waited out. If it's created by other means or if you just want to get it over with faster, Unfortunately, Julia's Electric Terrain is likely to stick around-The only Pokémon you can get before her battle that will learn Mud Sport by leveling up are Zigzagoon and the Mudkip line-and Mudkip learns it after the level for evolving, which gives it that sweet Water/Ground typing that'll be much more useful. But, hey, if you picked a Water starter and got a Zigzagoon for the Opal Ward encounter, you're in luck! Grassy Field Like the Electric Field, the move can be waited out. But if it's more permanent, it can be terminated by switching it to a Burning Field and extinguishing it. Misty Field The last of the single move terrains, this one actually does have some easy ways to terminate it. If you don't have any of those moves, you can transform it into a Corrosive Mist Field with Smog, Clear Smog, or Poison Gas, and blow it up with any of these moves: Self-Destruct and Explosion will also blow away corrosive mist. If none of those moves are available to you, or you just don't want to blow up, you can transform the Corrosive Mist Field into a Corrosive Field by using Gravity, then transform that into a Grassy Field with Seed Flare, then terminate that with the methods above. But, honestly, all that would likely put you in more danger (and take a lot more work) than just putting up with the regular Mist in the first place. Dark Crystal Cavern There's not a lot of options to terminating any field with the word "cave" in it. The only option is to tear up the place with Bulldoze or Earthquake, then use Earthquake or Magnitude twice to collapse the cave. (watch out for the ceiling!) Burning Field As mentioned in the Grassy Field section, this terrain can be extinguished. Additionally, if it's created by Pledges, it will disappear after four turns. (not absolutely certain about that, but it seems like that mechanic will work the same) Swampy Field Nothing going for this except for the general Pledge rule- if it's created by Pledges, it will disappear after four turns. (not absolutely certain about that, but it seems like that mechanic will work the same) Rainbow Field Another time-based termination-Four turns for a Pledge combo, wait for one weather condition to run out for a rain/sun combo. Corrosive Field Use Seed Flare to transform it into a Grassy Terrain, then follow the steps from there. Corrosive Mist Field This ones a fun one-You have the option to blow it away, or to just blow the whole thing up. You can also turn it into a Corrosive Field with Gravity, and go through that big list of moving to a terminable field. Icy Field Earthquake or Magnitude. They're pretty useful like that. Forest Field Those moves that blow up corrosive mist will transform this field into a Burning Field, which can then be extinguished. Only you can start and then immediately put out forest fires! Superheated Field A similar list to turn this one into a soon-to-be-put-out Burning Field as well, with Julia's favorite moves added into the mix. Water Surface Blizzard or Glaciate to make it an Icy Field, then Earthquake or Magnitude. Murkwater Surface Literally the same way as a Water Surface. Underwater Change it to a Water Surface (Dive, Fly, Bounce, or Sky Drop) or a Murkwater Surface (Sludge Wave, then follow the same steps. Crystal Cavern We've looped back around to the -cave-s again. Bulldoze or Earthquake, then use Earthquake or Magnitude twice to collapse the cave. (watch out for the ceiling!) Cave Earthquake or Magnitude twice to collapse the cave. (watch out for the ceiling!) Mirror Field Earthquake, Bulldoze, Boomburst, or Hyper Voice. Careful, the glass shatters! Starlight Arena No permanent fix, but any kind of weather will temporarily remove the effects. Flower Garden Cut can keep down a little bit, but if you want to get rid of it entirely, let it grow to Stage 3 or higher and set it on fire. Dragon's Den Two uses of Surf or Muddy Water, or one use of Glaciate, and you can turn this into a cave. (yay, more collapsing ceilings!/sarcasm) Category:Blog posts